


Fire and Shadow

by Deonara2012



Series: Burned Wings [4]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deonara2012/pseuds/Deonara2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryeowook wants revenge, and hasn't really thought it all out. Luckily, HeeChul is good at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, not true.
> 
> My friend came up with this universe, giving each of the boys from Super Junior and TVXQ mutant powers. She said I could play in it, so I am.

The idea was simple. Blanket the place in shadows dark enough to blind, find the fire starter that had tried to kill Zhou Mi, and make his death a certainty.

"And if he's a better fighter than you?" HeeChul asked.

Ryeowook scowled. "Then I keep him blind so he can't see me, of course."

HeeChul considered. "Or, you could just black out the whole building, and let me burn it."

Ryeowook watched him a moment. "Will you be able to tell if they die in there?"

"Probably not."

"And what if he can control fire like you can?"

HeeChul sighed. "I'm not letting you go in there."

"Hyung!" Ryeowook protested.

"No. I am not going to explain to Mi that you went in and got yourself killed trying to get revenge. He's going to have a hard enough time dealing with the loss of his wings, and the pain involved with that. I don't know if he'll recover without you there."

Ryeowook could tell HeeChul wouldn't back down from this, and sighed. "It'll have to do," he muttered.

"Good. You're sure this is the place?" HeeChul asked.

Ryeowook hesitated. "As sure as I can be, short of bringing ChangMin along, and he'd be miserable."

"He wouldn't come."

"I didn't ask," Ryeowook said. "There was no reason to." He looked back at the house, and gestured to the window and the man standing there, looking out. "He was there, anyway. Kibum was able to give me some ideas of who was there that wasn't us."

"You want to get rid of them all?"

Ryeowook looked at him, and HeeChul nodded. "Okay. But, Wookie-yah, what if this starts a war?"

"If we get them all, there won't be anyone to start a war with!"

HeeChul glared at him. "Ryeowook, you sound like a 12-year-old."

Ryeowook sighed. "I don't want him hurting someone like that again," he said.

"I understand that. But you have to know there will be repercussions."

Ryeowook narrowed his eyes, watching the house. "Can you tell which one of them plays with fire?"

HeeChul didn't say anything for a moment. "Why?"

"Because if he's the only one killed, and it's with fire, how will they know he didn't just make a mistake?"

HeeChul hesitated. "I might be able to. But I'd have to be close."

Ryeowook nodded and made himself comfortable. "We can wait until dark."

HeeChul sighed and did the same.

 

HeeChul didn't understand how Ryeowook did it, moving through the house in such intense dark. Probably because he was used to it, but still. He followed the younger man closely, so he wouldn't trip or hit himself on something and wake the house with yells of pain. He still didn't know exactly how Ryeowook had gotten them past the sentry.

He stopped with a jerk, pulling the younger mutant to a stop. "In there," he murmured, gesturing toward a door he could feel the pull of flame. Interesting.

Ryeowook nodded and carefully opened the door, slipping inside. HeeChul followed, really not sure about this, and quietly called up the fire.

He didn't watch Ryeowook, standing near the door, shadows dark around the man on the bed. He barely had time to react, to try to counter the attack, before the flames were too hot, and with a strange sizzling, bed collapsed. It was quick work to get back out, and as soon as they were far enough away, Ryeowook turned on him. "You killed him too fast!" he hissed in fury.

HeeChul grabbed his arms and pinned him against a tree. "I am not going to make it long for you, and bring them down on our heads because I let him scream. I understand, I know, but it wasn't smart, and if you're going to be like this, you have to learn to be smart." He took a deep breath. "And you might consider how Mi is going to react when he finds out. Because he will."

Ryeowook just stared at him, then pushed him off and started down the road. HeeChul shook his head and followed, catching up just as they reached the car. They drove in silence back to the school they'd both graduated from, and HeeChul let out a sigh of relief when Ryeowook got out.

He hoped never to see that side of him again.


End file.
